The efficiency of many thermal projects is a strong function of heat losses to non-productive reservoir regions, referred to as overburden or underburden zones. This heat loss is especially significant in thin reservoirs. The magnitude of heat loss depends on the productive interval thickness and the thermal conductivity of the reservoir. Thermal conductivity is a function of the rock minerals, the degree of consolidation, the wetted state of the rock, and the saturation level of the fluids in the rock. Conservation of heat directed into a formation increases the efficiency of petroleum or hydrocarbon fluids recovery.
Therefore, what is needed is a method to direct heat towards productive intervals of a reservoir so as to recover increased amounts of petroleum or hydrocarbon fluids.